


Safe Haven

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Physical Abusive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: “Who did this? Who hurt you?”





	Safe Haven

I did my best to conceal the bruises on my forearm. I have accumulated enough make up in all different shades through out this year and I kind of learned my way to put it on and mix the colors so that it matches my current skin tone. It was a hot summer day and I still wore long sleeves. Thank god no one will notice since the air conditioning is working non-stop in here and people often walk around in their cardigans anyway.

_“Hi, luv.”_  I was sitting at the computer and notice someone sitting on my desk when I stare up into the brightest pair of blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. Of course I’ve seen them before but every time I look into them, it always feels like the first time.

_“Hey, Finn.”_ A shy smile on my face, I hoped he won’t notice. He usually never does, at least I thought so. 

* * *

> Finn and me, we got along pretty well since he started here a couple of months ago and I was assigned to work with him. He’s really great to work with and you could literally feel that he’s in this business with his heart. It’s like he was born to do this and nothing else. It shows and I admire that very much.
> 
> We became fairly close and that’s when it all started. That’s when the trouble started. One night, when we went out for some drinks with everyone to celebrate one of the NXT talents birthday, Finn took me to the side and confessed that he had a crush on me. I politely declined, because I was very much in love with my boyfriend. We just moved together and I have the impression, that he was the one for me.
> 
> That night, Finn drove me home and my boyfriend waited up for me. When he heard a car rounding up the driveway, he peeked out the window and saw Finn giving me a peck on the cheek to say goodbye. It was harmless, really, but he wouldn’t believe me. It was then, that I experienced his anger first hand. He had always been the jealous type, but he had never laid a hand on me - until that night. He had given me a blue eye and afterwards, he couldn’t stop apologizing, telling me that he’s sorry, that I should forgive him. That it wasn’t his fault, he really thought I was seeing Finn behind his back. He told me that he loved me. And I did. Forgive him, I mean. I thought it was just a one-time thing. I thought that it would not happen again.
> 
> But it did. The first time he hit me in the face. I took a couple of days off work because I couldn’t face the questions of why I’ve got a blue eye. I couldn’t think of an explanation. He told me over and over again, the following days and weeks, that he was sorry and I believed him.   
> Little did I know, that he was probably only sorry because he hit my face so that everyone could see.   
> He learned from his mistakes and from then on, there was never an evidence of him on my face, ever again. He hit me in different places but never my face. It’s too beautiful to be bruised, he’d say. And after each hit, he’d beg me on his knees with tears in his eyes, that he’ll change. That he’ll never do that again, ever. He’ll literally cry in my lap, begging me to stay with him because without me, he’d be nothing. If I leave him, he’ll have no will to live anymore. So I stayed. There are good phases and there are bad ones. The good time still outweighs the bad, and I’m holding on to that straw.

* * *

_“Care about lunch?”_ Finn asked, that bright smile still sitting on his face. It suits him and it brightens up my day too.

I know that it wasn’t Finn’s fault that things started to get out of hand and I didn’t want him to worry about it.

_“Lunch? Already?”_  I was still working on that presentation and I realized that it wouldn’t be finished by the end of the day like I wanted it to, in order to have time to look over it again tomorrow before Hunter would need it by noon.

_“Already? It’s almost 2pm? I was here around 11am when I went for my workout in the performance center. I wanted to say hi then, but ya seemed so busy so now I’m finished and yer still at the same spot. Did ya moved at all?”_ He giggled and I loved the sound of him being happy. 

_“Oh..uhm.. yeah, sure. Let me save that first.”_  I stuttered when I realized that he had been keeping an eye on me.

We got lunch from our fave take out and took a seat on the bench outside. It was a nice warm day. I waited for Finn to unpack our lunch and my stomach started to make rumbling noises.

_“I’m sorry, didn’t realize how hungry I really was.”_ My cheeks turn prink and Finn shot me a grin.

Before tugging in, I pulled the sleeves of my shirt back slightly in reflex and that was when Finn had stop talking mid-sentence and stared at my arm. I didn’t realize it at first but when the silence got longer, I looked up from my lunch to see him staring at my forearm. I realize that I forgot to spray on the fixing spray on my make up, so a part of it came off when I pulled my shirt back, exposing a part of the blue and violet color on my skin.

 

_“What’s that? It looks like it really hurts.”_  Finn asked curiously and I pulled my sleeves back to cover it.

_“Ah, I bumped into the door on my way out from the apartment yesterday. It still hurt a bit.”_ I try to explain and I hoped that he’d buy my story.

Finn didn’t say anything for a while when we ate in silence. I could feel his eyes on me but I try to act like I didn’t notice.

When we finished our lunch, Finn had to get going and we walked in silence to his car before saying our goodbyes.

_“Ya know you can always talk to me if something bothers ya, right?”_ Finn asked me before he unlocked his car. He was obviously waiting for me to answer him before he gets in.

_“I know.”_ I say, looking at the ground.

_“I mean it, Y/N.”_ He put his hand on my jaw and made me look up at him. By then I had tears in my eyes and I didn’t want him to see it so I did my best to swallow down the tears and nodded at him.

_“Yer strong. Don’t let someone else have power over ya other than yerself.”_ Maybe it was just me but I had the feeling that Finn too, had to swallow hard not to let me see that the tears are building up.

He turned around and got into the car before I watch him drive off. He knows and it bothers me that he knows. I never thought I would be one of the girls who would end up in a relationship like this. I never thought, that it would be that hard to leave.

* * *

I finished late that night because Hunter called and he needed that presentation earlier than expected. I sent my boyfriend a text that I’d be late and when I finally finished and packed my bags to leave, it was already 10pm. I’ve completely lost track of time and I hoped he wouldn’t be too angry when I get home.

When I stepped through the door of our apartment, the music was on and it reeked of alcohol.

_“Well, well, well…”_ I heard him calling out from the living room.  _“Look who’s home!”_

He’s been drinking and I don’t know how many drinks he already had. I know I should just go but my feet stay rooted to the ground.

_“Sorry, I had to finish the presentation.”_ I try to sound normal but I was shaking on the inside.

_“Bullshit! Have you been fooling around with your friend again?”_ He was screaming and walked towards me until he was standing in front of me.

_“I was work-“_  I couldn’t finish my sentence when I felt his fist hitting me in the eye, making me loose balance and fall against the wall.

He didn’t even leave me time to regain my footing when he was on me again, slapping me across the face so hard I found myself lying on the floor.   
When he was trying to get on top of me, I put my foot up his crotch and kicked as hard as I could, making him grunt and fall backwards, holding his privates in pain.

_“You fucking bitch!”_ He was muttering and still wriggling in pain.

That’s it. That was my chance, if I want to get out, I need to do it now. I felt stronger than I ever did before and got back on my feet and try to tip toe over him in order to get out of the door. He was holding me back and had one arm locking around my foot while the other one was still holding his balls.

_“You’re not going anywhere!”_ He said through gritted teeth and grinned at me with that stupid grin.

_“Fuck you.”_ I said calmly before I kicked back at him with my foot, trying to get him to let me go and it worked, he let go for a second to reposition and it was the only chance I got. I ran as fast as I could, got in my car and fumbled with the keys. I could hear him calling out names at me and looking back, I could see him on his feet. Luckily I found the ignition and put the key in with my shaking hands before I drove off.

I drove around aimlessly at first, before I realized that my bag was still at my apartment and therefore I had nothing on me. No phone, no money.   
I drove around some more to clear my head before my journey took me to the only place I know I was always welcome.

I got out of my car and realized that I have been driving with only one shoe this whole time. I took off the other one too and threw it on the back seat before I made my way to the door.

I knocked, hoping he would still be awake. I heard footsteps behind the door before it swung open.

As soon as he saw me, Finn had a big grin on his face, which faded relatively quickly when he saw the state I was in.

_“Who did this? Who hurt ya? Was it..”_ He wanted to say more but I swung myself against his chest and he held me tight while I cried my eyes out.

Finn pulled me in before he closed the door.

_“Should I go and beat him up?”_  He was asking me while we were still standing in his hallway with me sobbing into his chest.

_“No.”_  I manage to say into his shirt while I soaked it wet with my tears.

_“I would, ya know? Yer safe now.”_  Finn was stroking the top of my head as I was still holding on to him, as if my life depends on it. Maybe it did.


End file.
